Crossing The Line
by CrimsenLiz
Summary: Stephanie helps a friend in need, how will Ranger react? Morelli Friendly. *Now Complete!*
1. Chapter's one and two

Crossing the Line

By CrimsenLiz

Chapter 1

Morelli and I are currently drinking a couple beers and watching the Rangers game. We broke up a few weeks ago but still are good friends. I'm grateful for that; he has been such a big part of my life for a long time.

"So Cupcake, have you seen Manoso lately?" He began.

After I cleared up that I wasn't breaking up with him for Ranger, Joe instantly felt better. I wasn't breaking up with him for Ranger because Ranger didn't want me. And if he did, it wasn't common knowledge to me.

"I haven't seen him in a few weeks. He's been in Miami on business." I answered.

"I just figured he'd be all over you now that we're broken up."

I scowled. Ever since my break up with Joe, Ranger's avoided me like the plague and eventually went to Miami, stating he had business there to take care of. I keep telling myself he's just busy, but I'm starting to believe he just doesn't want to see me. At first I was mad, now my feelings are just hurt. "His life doesn't lend itself to relationships Joe. Those are his words, not mine."

He laughed. "That's an excuse if I ever heard one. He's a fool Cupcake. There's someone out there for you, someday you'll find him."

I didn't know Joe could be so sweet. I guess we are better friends than we are lovers. "Thanks Joe." Just as I said that my phone rang.

Who could that be? I picked up the phone expecting my mother. "Oh my god Steph!" Mary Lou's voice said over the phone line.

"What's wrong? Are Lenny and the kids ok?"

"Yea, yea, they're fine. I've got some MAJOR gossip! Your cousin Shirley the whiner left Eddie! She picked up and left, moved to Vermont with some guy that's been coming to town on Business. It's rumored that they've been seeing each other for a few years and the last two boys aren't even Eddie's!"

Holy shit! "How did you hear about this? It can't be true!" I hope for Eddie's sake this is all just a joke. Eddie and Shirley always seemed like the perfect couple.

Mary Lou kept going. "Sheila heard it from Kathy who heard it form Carol who was at Pino's tonight. Apparently Eddie is drunk off his ass, nearly in tears blubbering his story to Pino himself."

Good grief. "That's horrible Mary Lou! I've got to go down there and make sure he's ok."

I stood up looking for my Doc Martens.

"Call me later and tell me how it went." She said to me.

I Love her to death but anything I tell her will be all over the Burg in minutes. I could never betray Eddie like that. Joe interrupted my thoughts. "What's wrong Cupcake?"

I relayed the story Mary Lou told me. "Shit, that really sucks. You want me to come with you?" He said

I thought for a moment. "No I better go alone."

He gave me a lopsided smile. "Call me if you need anything." He said pressing a kiss to my brow.

Chapter 2

I walked into Pino's and my attention immediately went to the bar. Eddie was hunched over on the bar stool and was working on the pitcher of beer in front of him. "Mind if I join you?" I said to him, sitting on the stool beside him. All the seats around him were vacant, probably because he scared everyone away.

He turned to look at me. "I guess you heard." He slurred. The scene before me broke my heart. His eyes wee bloodshot and his brown hair was a mess.

I didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry Eddie, if there's anything you need I'm here for you." I motioned Pino for a glass. He brought me a cold mug and I poured myself some beer.

We drank in silence for a few minutes until Eddie started talking. "What did I do wrong Steph? I was a good husband. I didn't beat on her, I gave her children, I gave her a house, and practically anything else she wanted was hers. I loved her so much, still do. Why did she leave me? What did I do to deserve this?" I could see the tears start to fall and took that as a cue to get him out of there. No one needed to see him like this. There's enough going around the Burg already.

I took care of Eddie's tab and guided him out to my car. Practically everyone in Pino's was glued to the front window watching as we pulled out. The rumors were already circulating.

I thought about taking him to his house, but realized it would make him feel even worse to be around reminders of Shirley so I made a U-turn and headed toward my apartment.

He was half asleep and mumbling by the time we arrived at my place. "Where are we Steph?" He slurred.

"You can sleep on my couch tonight, Slugger. Figured you wouldn't want to go home."

He gave me a half smile. "Thanks a million Steph. You're my best friend, ya know that?"

I smile. Of course I knew that. Eddie is one of the best friends I've ever had. "I know, I love ya too Eddie."

By this time we were in my apartment Eddie toppled onto my couch and was instantly asleep. Poor guy was probably exhausted. I covered him with a blanket and went to my room. Just as I put on a t-shirt and climbed into bed, my phone rang. Joe. "Hey Joe." I said quietly.

"I hear you took a friend of ours home tonight. How is he?"

The burg vine has been hard at work. "He's sleeping on my couch as we speak. I didn't think it was a good idea for him to be home right now."

"Good thinking Cupcake, goodnight."

"Bye, talk to you later." I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I woke up to a warm body next to mine. Actually it was wrapped around mine. I rolled over and looked at the clock. Six twenty-three am. Holy crow it's early! I looked back over at the body next to me. Eddie. Who the hell knows how he ended up in bed with me? "Eddie, wake up." I said shaking him. This caused him to snuggle closer to me. I could feel something rubbing up against me. Uh oh, I hope that's not what I think it is. Oh my god!

"Eddie, you have to wake up!" I hissed. Instead of waking up he pulled me closer and crushed his lips to mine. I tried to pull away but he held me tighter. His tongue pushed its way into my mouth. Jesus, Eddie could kiss. His hands grabbed my ass and his package pressed harder into me. If this is any way he kissed Shirley, I don't know why she left him! Oh shit, Shirley. He probably thinks I'm Shirley. I shoved him away and his eyes popped open.

"Oh shit, Steph! I'm so sorry! I didn't realize where I was. Oh god, what did I just do?!"

I was still trying to catch my breath. "It's ok Eddie, you were asleep. I brought you here last night from Pino's and you fell asleep on my couch. Somehow you ended up in my bed." My head continued to spin from that kiss.

"Damn Steph, can you forgive me? I can't believe I just did that!"

I smiled. "Don't worry about it, it's already forgotten." But it wasn't, I was going to need a few rounds with my shower massager. This is crazy, he is one of my best friends, and I'm not supposed to be attracted to him! Hell, I wasn't up until a few minutes ago.

"I'm going to go shower, you can take one after me if you want. We can go out for some donuts and coffee and I'll take you to your truck."

He faked a smile "Ok."

I got out of bed and looked down at the t-shirt I was wearing. I knew I should have put on pajama pants last night. I hadn't planned on Eddie being in my room let alone my bed.

He got out of bed and headed toward the kitchen. Damn, he was wearing worn jeans and no shirt. Sometime during the night he must have shed his shirt. His stomach was flat and his shoulders were broad. A six pack was starting to form where his donut belly had once been. Shirley had forbid him to eat donuts and pizza. Plus she stopped buying beer. Joe said Eddie recently joined a gym and had been working out regularly. His butt wasn't looking too bad either.

Good Stephanie was yelling at bad Stephanie to stop thinking about her friend that way. He's technically still married for god's sake! What have I gotten myself into now?


	2. Chapter's three through six

Crossing the line

By CrimsenLiz

Chapter 3

Eddie's POV

Fuck! I sat on Stephanie's couch still thinking about what just happened. Steph said she brought me here last night but I don't remember anything past having a few beers at Pino's.

Shit, I tried making out with one of my best friends. I guess I pretty much did. I was dreaming of god knows what and I wake up kissing Steph and have my hands on her ass! Damn was that a good kiss. I haven't thought about Steph in that way since high school. I would have to be dumb and blind not to fantasize about her, every guy I know has her in their number one fantasy spot. Shirley has always been the only one for me though. I assumed she felt the same way until she told me she wanted a divorce and left me. Apparently I'm not good enough for her.

She informed me that for the past four years she's been having an affair and two of our children aren't mine. I wanted so badly to beat the shit out of the bastard who was fucking my wife, but she warned me that if I did I would never see my kids again.

I felt like someone punched me in the gut when she told me that. Two children that might not even be my own, and I can't even defend myself to the man who took away my family.

She left me and said I could still see the kids, but she wanted custody. I won't even fight her. I don't want to put the kids and the rest of my family through that.

What am I going to do now?

Just then Steph came out of her bedroom. She looked at me and smiled. It was an "I feel sorry for you" smile. "Ok, your turn Eddie, towels are in the cabinet below the sink, and I have an extra pair of boxers for you in my room. Don't worry, they're the ones I sleep in, not Joe's." She said.

"Thanks, I really appreciate this. About earlier, let's just forget that ever happened. I don't want it to be weird between us."

She gave me another smile. This time it was genuine. "Forget what?"

That's my girl. My girl? I need to get a grip.

I took a short shower and left the bathroom with a towel wrapped around my waist. I left the clean boxers Steph had for me in her room. I tip toed across the hall to the bedroom and ran right into Steph. "Crap! Sorry, I forgot the boxers in your room."

She looked up at me. "Jeez Eddie, are you trying to give me a heart arrack? You scared the shit out of me!"

I chuckled. "You're such a drama queen! I'll be out in a minute."

I got dressed thinking about how Steph was looking at me. She was licking her lips and looking me up and down. I wonder what that was about. If I didn't know any better I'd think she was checking me out.

Chapter 4

Steph's POV

We got a dozen donuts and a couple coffees from the Tasty Pastry, then headed to Pino's to pick up Eddie's truck.

I couldn't' stop thinking about Eddie in that Towel earlier. Damn, I've got to get these thoughts out of my mind. He's going through some horrible shit right now; he doesn't need me suddenly drooling over him. It's just Eddie. Cop Eddie. My friend, Eddie. Not Eddie with the muscular chest and not Eddie the great kisser.

"Earth to Steph?" Eddie said laughing.

"Huh, what? Oh, sorry Eddie, what did you say?"

Shit I'm really losing it.

He was still laughing. I guess I was everyone's entertainment from time to time. "I asked you if you wanted the last donut."

I smiled. "Damn right I want the last donut! I can't believe you even asked such a stupid question!"

We pulled up to his little Toyota truck and got out.

By now it was seven thirty and people were out and about. I haven't been up this early in weeks. I guess I should check in at the bonds office. Connie is going to shit herself when she sees me walking through the door this early.

"Are you ok Eddie? If you want to talk just call, ok?"

"I will. Thanks for being a great friend. You can always tell who your true friends are in time of need."

He pulled me into a hug. It should have been like every other hug he has given me, but somehow it wasn't. He held me a little closer and a little longer than usual. I could feel his breath on my neck and I pulled back. "Are you planning on staying at home or are you getting another place?"

He looked a little lost. "I don't really want to go home but I can't afford another place and the mortgage. I'll just ask Carl or Big Dog if I can crash at one of their places."

Before I knew what I was doing I offered to let him stay at my place. "Why don't you stay with me? All I have to offer is my couch, but you're welcome to it."

Shit shit shit. I don't know if this is such a good idea. I should start thinking before opening my mouth.

He looked a little relieved. "Are you sure Steph? I don't want to impose. It would only be until I sell the house. Shirley took almost everything from the house so I don't have a lot."

"Sure, what are friends for?"

What have I gotten myself into? I seem to be asking myself that a lot lately.

The only car in front of the bonds office this early was Connie's. "Hey Steph, you're here early. What's the occasion?"

I gave her my best eye roll. "Can't I show up early for no reason?"

"No" she said smiling. She continued. "I heard Shirley the whiner left Eddie; do you know anything about that?"

Shit. Connie is one of the Burg's biggest gossipers; I had to be careful how I answered her question. "Yea, you heard right. He's hanging in there."

She raised her thick black eyebrow at me. "Is that all? I thought you of all people would have the details."

"I know just as much as you do." I said quickly.

I know she didn't buy it, not even for a second. "Any skips for me?"

She looked slightly annoyed. "No, check back this afternoon."

"Ok, I'll be back later. Bye."

I high tailed it out of there so she couldn't grill me anymore.

I hope Eddie Sells his house soon, because I don't know how long I can keep my hormones in check or how long I can keep the girls at bay. They always know when I'm hiding something.

Chapter 5

The past two months have been interesting to say the least. Eddie has been working the night shift since Shirley left and I work during the day so we miss each other a lot. On the nights and days we are together we hang out, watching a game or movie on TV and eat take out. We're into a pretty regular routine.

My mother has been ironing more than ever before and leaving so many messages that I had to UN plug my answering machine. Her reaction to the whole situation was "Sylvia Brenner's daughter doesn't have her cousin's husband living with her! Why can't you be normal Stephanie?"

I've been avoiding her since that conversation.

Eddie's divorce was finalized last week and got visitation of his boys. It was confirmed by blood test that the youngest two boys were in fact not his. Shirley still allowed him to have visitation with them as well. After all he's been there since their births.

He finally sold his three bedroom ranch style house and is in the process of looking for a small apartment to rent.

In all honesty I'm going to miss having him around. Don't get me wrong, the sexual tension is still there but we have gotten closer as friends.

Tonight we were going to play poker with some of the guys from Rangeman. We've been playing with Tank, Lester and cal for a few weeks now.

Eddie was picking me up and we were driving over together. While I was waiting for my ride, Joe called. "Hey Cupcake, there's a Ranger's game on TV tonight, want to come over and hang out?"

"Sorry Joe, I've got a poker game with the guys tonight. Eddie is on his way to pick me up right now."

He laughed. "You're in deep cupcake."

I had no clue what he was talking about.

"Um, Ok."

He laughed again. "Have fun Cupcake." He said before hanging up.

I didn't have time to wonder what he was talking about because Eddie pulled up. "You're late Gazzara!" I tried to give him a serious face but he gave me a lopsided grin and I laughed.

"Sorry, I had a late arrest and a shit load of paper work came along with it. Can you drive so I can change? I didn't have time to at work."

He still had his police uniform on along with all his hardware. "You're a pain in my ass Gazzara, get in."

We got in and Eddie immediately began stripping down. HE had a wife beater on underneath his uniform shirt. He took off his u utility belt and put it on the floor in front of him. His pants followed and now all he had on were his boxers. Hot damn! I licked my lips and I'm sure he saw me.

"You're sweating a little, are you ok Steph?" He said sounding concerned.

I cleared my throat. "Yea sure. I'm ok."

Hell no, I'm not ok. I haven't had sex in months and my shower massager isn't doing it for me anymore. I keep having fantasies about my roommate/ best friend and it's not healthy! It's UN natural to go this long without some kind of relief. A half naked man isn't helping!

"What ever you say." He said

He dressed in worn blue jeans and a tight white shirt and threw a blue flannel shirt over it leaving it unbuttoned. The blue in the shirt went perfect with his pale blue eyes. He shoved a Ranger's hat on his mop of brown hair. "All done."

Good, no more naked Eddie.

We arrived at Rangeman twenty minutes late. When we finally made it to the fourth floor recreation room the guys were already assembled there. A few extras joined us. Bobby and Hector were lounging on the couch nursing beers. Tank was noticeably absent from the group.

"Hey guys, sorry were late. Boy wonder here had to work late." I said pointing to Eddie.

He growled playfully. "Hey! Who are you calling boy wonder?" He said pushing me.

I laughed, punching him in the shoulder. "You know you love me, don't deny it!"

He pulled me to him and put his arm around my shoulders. "Always."

"Are you two ready to stop goofing around and play?" Said Bobby.

I guess Bobby was taking Tank's place. Where is Tank at tonight? I was looking forward to seeing the big guy."

Bobby started dealing the cards. "He had to take care of some things, he'll be here later."

Lester cut in saying, "Hey Beautiful, wanna play strip poker?" Then he winked at me.

I rolled my eyes at him. "In your dreams Santos!"

"Come on Steph, just one round?" pleaded Eddie.

"Dream on boy wonder." I said laughing.

He continued, "Awe come on, don't be like that."

"No strip poker, and that's final!"

We played a few rounds and just as I was getting ready to call it a night Tank walked in followed by Ranger.

Damn, he's still as good looking as he was before. He was looking around the table at everyone and stopped when he got to Eddie. He seemed surprised that he was there. I guess he had every right to be, it's not like Eddie hung out here before.

Tank spoke up. "Am I too late?"

"You're lucky big guy, I was about to call it a night but since you're my favorite merry man I'll stay awhile longer. I'll be over here on the couch."

Tank smiled. "I'm glad I made it in time Bombshell. I haven't seen you in a week."

Ranger started at me intently. If he thought I was going to acknowledge his presence he had another thing coming. Not a word from him for months and he expects me to be the first one to talk. No way.

I plopped down on the couch and relaxed while the guys started a new game. Instead of joining in, Ranger sat down beside me. "Babe." He said.

"Ranger" I said keeping it simple.

"How long have you guys been playing like this?"

Why he was all of a sudden interested, I'm not sure. "I don't know maybe a month?"

He looked at the table then back at me. "Gazzara always come?"

Oh, so he doesn't know. This should be interesting. "Lately" I said being vague. He doesn't have to know everything.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes until I decided to turn on the stereo.

An Outkast CD was already in the player and the song "Rosa Parks" came on. By now the game was over and everyone was getting up from the table.

Ah ha, hush that fuss  
Everybody move to the back of the bus  
Do you wanna bump and slump with us  
We the type of people make the club get crunk

Many a day has passed, the night has gone by  
But still I find the time to put that bump off in your eye  
Total chaos, for these playas, thought we was absent  
We takin another route to represent the Dungeon Family  
Like Great Day, me and my nigga decide to take the back way  
We stabbing every city then we headed to that bat cave  
A-T-L, Georgia, what we do for ya  
Bull doggin hoes like them Georgetown Hoyas  
Boy you sounding silly, thank my Brougham aint sittin pretty  
Doing doughnuts round you suckas like then circles around titties  
Damn we the committee gone burn it down  
But us gone bust you in the mouth with the chorus now

"I love this song Beautiful, dance with me." Lester said as he pulled me into his arms.

We danced for a minute or two while Ranger watched in amazement. He didn't realize how close I've become to his men; they were like over protective big brothers.

Eddie cut in and pulled my back to his front and started grinding against me to the music. His hands slid down to my hips and I placed my hands over his.

I met a gypsy and she hipped me to some life game  
To stimulate then activate the left and right brain  
Said baby boy you only funky as your last cut  
You focus on the past your ass'll be a has what  
Thats one to live by or either that one to die to  
I try to just throw it at you determine your own adventure  
Andre, got to her station here's my destination  
She got off the bus, the conversation lingered in my head for hours  
Took a shower kinda sour cause my favorite group ain't comin with it  
But I'm witcha you cause you probably goin through it anyway  
But anyhow when in doubt went on out and bought it  
Cause I thought it would be jammin but examine all the flawsky-wawsky  
Awfully, it's sad and it's costly, but that's all she wrote  
And I hope I never have to float in that boat  
Up shit creek it's weak is the last quote  
That I want to hear when I'm goin down when all's said and done  
And we got a new joe in town  
When the record player get to skippin and slowin down  
All yawl can say is them niggas earned that crown but until then...

Ranger looked like he was going to burst. He definitely didn't like seeing Eddie's hands on me.

"Hey, you stole my dance partner! Lester yelled.

Eddie laughed playfully. "She promised me a dance in the ninth grade and never delivered, so I'm cashing in now." He pressed against me harder.

Without thinking I shot back "I would have kept my promise but you were always about Shirley, so I never got a chance to." I automatically slapped a hand over my mouth. Shit.

Eddie released me and everyone went silent.

"Shit, I'm sorry Eddie. I didn't mean anything by it. I swear."

He suddenly looked sad. "It's alright Steph, no harm done."

But there was I could see it in his eyes.

"I'm going to head out guys; I'll see you at next week's game." He walked out and left me standing there.

Ranger looked at everyone, confused. He summoned Tank to his office and they left.

Dammit, Eddie was my ride. "Hey Santos, will you give me a ride home?"

"Sure Beautiful, come on." He said

He dropped me off at my apartment and thankfully Eddie's Truck was parked next to my car. I was glad he wasn't out alone getting drunk.

Chapter 6

Tank's POV

I can only imagine what the boss is thinking right now. I didn't fill him in on Gazzara's divorce.

Just as I thought, he was pissed. "What the fuck is going on here Tank? Why is Eddie Gazzara here playing poker?"

I just have to play this cool. There's no reason for him to be pissed, he has no hold on Stephanie.

"A lot has happened since you left boss man. Gazzara's wife ran out on him and they got divorced. Steph invited him to play poker with us a few weeks ago and he's been coming ever since. When everyone else was whispering behind his back, the Bombshell really stepped up and became a good friend to him. She's the only one he'll really talk to. He found out his two youngest kids aren't even his for fucks sake, it tore him apart."

I think that calmed him down. I'll give him that much but I'll be damned if I'm going to tell him Gazzara is living with Steph. I don't want to be shipped to a third world country.

"So you're telling me that Steph and Gazzara are only friends."

Shit, on the surface it looks like their just friends, but I think there's more to it. I'm definitely not telling him that.

"As far as I know." I said trying to sound casual.

All he said was "Good." then left the room.

Steph's POV

****Warning, Smut Ahead, Beware!

When I walked into my apartment Eddie was sitting on the couch in his boxers eating out of a Ben and Jerry's ice cream tub. "You're such a girl Gazzara!" I snickered.

"Shove it Plum." He said smiling back at me.

I changed into Pajama pants with a matching tank top and joined Eddie on the couch. "Wanna talk about it?" I asked.  
He shrugged. "Not really, let's watch a movie."

He must live in denial land like I do sometimes. "Ghostbusters?" I suggested.

There isn't any other movie that would compare.

"Whatever you want." He said as he put the ice cream in the freezer.

The good thing about Eddie living with me is that no one has tried to break in for awhile. I haven't had a stalker or crazy person after me in weeks. It's a wonderful feeling.

We curled up on the couch together and I leaned against his chest listening to his heart beat. He smelled like beer and ice cream, two of my favorite things. Some time during the movie we fell asleep, his arms around me and my head on his chest.

Sometime later I heard the locks on my door tumble. Christ, someone is breaking into my apartment, so much for my streak of no crazy stalkers.

Eddie must have heard the noise also because he jumped up and grabbed his gun from the coffee table.

A black figure came into view, Ranger. I must be losing my touch I didn't even sense him coming.

Eddie was the first to speak. "Shit, man. You scared the shit outta me, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Ranger threw back.

Eddie was looking slightly annoyed. "I live here, what's your excuse?"

Ranger's blank face was in place and he looked pissed. "Is that true Stephanie?"

Uh oh, he used my full name; he must be really pissed off. "Yes, he's been living here for awhile now, but he needed—

He didn't even give me a chance to finish my sentence because he walked out of my apartment slamming the door behind him.

Eddie looked at me in disbelief. "What the hell was that all about?"

I sighed. "You just met jealous Ranger."

"Huh?" he said

"Ranger thinks we're together." I replied.

"What?! Was all he could say.

"He's jealous. He told me numerous times he doesn't do relationships. His life comes with a condom not a ring. He left and didn't even tell me goodbye, and I haven't seen or heard from him in months. He shows up and expects me to pick up right where we left off, but I don't want to. I deserve so much more than a make out session in an ally. He doesn't want to be with me, but he doesn't want anyone else to be with me either and that's total bullshit. I deserve to be happy."

He came over and hugged me. "I'm sorry Steph. Everyone can see how much you care about each other; I don't know what his problem is. It's his loss, don't let him ruin your chances with anyone else because he is unable to commit."

I snuggled closer to him breathing in his scent. I tucked my head under his chin and the stubble on his face brushed up against my forehead. "I just want to forget about it. I'm done trying to make him see me that way."

He pulled my face up and looked into my eyes. "Who wouldn't see you that way? You're smart, funny, and sexy….." He trailed off still looking deep into my eyes.

"Really? I asked. He nodded. "Thanks Gazzara, you're not too bad yourself."

We continued staring at each other for a few seconds. The tension was radiating off of us and his blue eyes turned darker.

I couldn't stand it anymore. I leaned in and pressed my lips to his. He hesitated for a second looking surprised but eventually started kissing me back with everything he had. His tongue pushed its way into my mouth and battled with my own. I caught his bottom lip with my teeth and nipped it. He growled and started kissing me with a hunger that I couldn't place. It's like he hadn't ever kissed anyone before this moment. Our bodies molded together perfectly and my skin sizzled underneath his.

I've wanted to do this for weeks now; I can't keep lying to myself. I slid my hands under his shirt and ran my fingers along his washboard stomach. I slid them lower rubbing near the edge of his boxers. He moaned into my mouth and his hands roamed under my tank top kneading my breasts. Oh god, who knew Eddie, had magic hands. I arched under his touch and moaned his name.

We walked backwards into the bedroom. He tripped with me in his arms and toppled onto the bed. He laughed huskily. His lips trailed kisses down my jaw and onto my neck leaving my skin burning behind.

I pulled off his shirt, frantic to get it off and ripped it in the process. I'm turning into a brazen hussy! Eventually he had my clothes off and I was pressed up against him in just my underwear. My nipples immediately turned hard and he took one in his mouth and suckled. He did the same to the other and I arched into him and moaned. "Eddie. Please..."

"Christ Steph, I've been thinking about this for weeks. If you want to stop we have to now, because if we go any further I don't know if I will be able to quit.

"Don't stop, please don't stop." Was all I managed to get out.

His eyes turned even darker and suddenly he was hovering over me capturing my mouth with his. I slid my hand into his boxers and stroked his hard length. Jesus, he was huge. He groaned in response. "I need to be inside you Steph. Please." He said almost begging.

"Mmm." I moaned barely aware of my surroundings. He took that as consent and had my soaked panties off in an instant. His fingers played at my folds and he slid two fingers inside me. "Oh god you're so wet" He breathed pulling his fingers out of me. I whimpered at the loss. "What do you want Steph? Tell me what you want…" He groaned.

"You Eddie, I need you inside me…please." I begged. He didn't give me warning he just slammed inside me and buried himself to the hilt. He stilled for a moment looking into my eyes. He placed a soft kiss to my lips. "I love you." He slid back out standing attention at my entrance. He slowly slid back into me and rocked back and forth kissing me with passion. We swallowed each other's moans and let our hands roam each other's bodies. It was like a free for all, exploring, touching, and kissing.

His face was burrowed in my neck and I could feel sweat dripping off of his brow. He bit down on my pulse point and I screamed. Pressure began building low in my stomach and my back arched. I exploded all around him and I could tell he wasn't far behind. His body tensed up and he whispered "Steph" into my ear and he came inside me hard, his body shaking. We stared into one another's eyes as we came down from our high. Eddie gave me a slow sensual kiss on the lips then on each of my eye lids.

He pulled out and lay down beside me. I snuggled against him and he wrapped his arms around me.

I just had sex with my best friend. No that wasn't just sex that was making love. The best I've ever had. It wasn't like that with Joe or Ranger.

Wait. It couldn't be. He said he loves me? Did I hear him correctly? I couldn't just imagine it.

I fell asleep realizing I was falling in love with one of my best friends. Did we just cross the line?


	3. Chapter seven and eight

**Disclaimer. All characters belong to JE; I'm just taking them for a ride.

This won't be a Babe HEA so if you only like Babe Fic's you're warned.

Crossing the Line

Chapter 7

Tank's POV

Bobby, Lester and I have been sitting here playing cards ever since everyone left. "Where do you think Ric went?" Lester asked.

I sighed. "I know where I hope he didn't go." I replied

I was hoping, no praying he didn't go to Steph's place. I know Eddie was only sleeping on the couch, but Ric would take it as more than that.

"Do you really think he'd go to Steph's?" Said Bobby

I paused, thinking about it. "Yea, I do. He's going to flip his shit when he sees Eddie."

Bobby shook his head. "Why is that such a big deal?"

Lester snorted. "Puh-Lease! You'd have to be blind not to see that Steph and Eddie are into each other. Look at the way he was dancing with her tonight, they were really up close and personal. Judging by the vein popping out in Ric's forehead, he noticed as well."

I feel bad for Ric because I know he loves the Bombshell, but he had his chance and threw it away.

"I think Steph and Eddie are into each other, but neither of them realizes it. They've known each other their whole lives; maybe they're afraid of ruining the friendship."

"Exactly" Said Lester

Just then Ric walked in looking pissed. Fuck, he must have gone to Steph's.

"How long has Gazzara been living with Stephanie?" He said coolly.

"Boss, let me explain……" I said.

He cut me off. "How long, Tank?" he ground out.

"He's been sleeping on her couch since Shirley left because he didn't want to stay at his house where everything reminded him of her. Steph offered him her couch and he accepted."

Ric sat down at the table with us. "Is that all or are they involved?"

Fuck. I really didn't want to get into this. It's none of my business. "You want the truth, boss man?"

He nodded.

"I think there's more to it, but neither of them knows it. I know you don't want to hear it but it's true. You had your chance and blew it. She loved you and let you know every way she could but you pushed her away. She can't just wait around for you to want a relationship and you can't sabotage any other relationship she has. Let her explore things with Gazzara. You at least owe her that much."

God damn, that little rant has me out of breath.

He looked at the three of us and sighed. "You're right. I fucked up my chance with her but that doesn't mean she should miss her chance at happiness."

I couldn't have said it better myself.

Chapter 8

**Eddie's POV**

A thin stream of sunlight poured through the window and into my eyes. I've been laying here for the past hour watching Steph sleep. She's so peaceful, body relaxed and a smile on her face.

I expected to wake up regretting last night, but I didn't. I woke up with a smile on my face and that's because I woke up next to the most beautiful woman on the earth. I've been fighting my feelings for her for a few weeks now, not wanting to fuck our relationship up, but when she kissed me last night I couldn't deny it any longer.

I was hoping to take it slow, but like an idiot I blurted out that I love her. I used to just love her, but now I'm certain I'm in love with her. I only hope she feel's the same way.

I glanced at the clock, nine AM. Shit, I've got to get going, I have to pick up the boys at nine thirty from the police station. I don't want to wake Steph up, she looks to peaceful. I'll just call her in a few hours. After all, I kept her up half the night.

I got to the police station just in time. Shirley was standing there with Andrew and Mikey. Andy is nine and Mikey is seven. They looked tired and depressed. I couldn't say I blame them. They've been through a lot over the past months and on top of that they have to live in a strange place. This is the first time I would have them all weekend.

"Hey boys, ready to go? We're going to have fun this weekend." Shit this is awkward

"Hey dad!" They said hugging me. "Where are we staying at Dad? Did you find an apartment yet?"

Andy was full of questions. "I found a place, but I don't have furniture yet so we'll be staying at grandma's house."

"Awe man!" said Mikey "I thought we were going to get to stay at Steph's house, she has that cool hamster!"

I guess I'm not the only one who loves Steph.

Shirley gave me a glare. "You're still staying with Stephanie Plum? I don't want my children at her place; she attracts trouble like a magnet."

"Fine, but we'll probably see her sometime during the weekend; my things are at her place."

"Are you involved with her Eddie?"

Like it's any of her business.

"It wouldn't be any of your business if I were, let's not talk about this in front of the boys. I'll meet you back here Sunday night at six."

We spent the morning and the afternoon at the park and decided to go to my parent's house for the night to settle in. They've been really supportive since Shirley and I split. I came to find out that they didn't really like her in the first place they just put up with her because I loved her.

Speaking of love….I never got a chance to call Steph today…I don't even know where my phone is. I'll just call her after I get the boys settled in.

Steph's POV

I woke up alone in my bed. Was last night just a dream? The other side of the bed had an indentation of Eddie's body and smelled like him. Where is he? A sudden wave of panic settled over me. Oh. My. God. He left because he regrets last night. It's going to be a repeat of Ranger. All I need is a note telling me to go back to Morelli. No, Eddie wouldn't do that, there had to be a good explanation for him not being here. He didn't have to work so maybe he went to get us food. It's after twelve so maybe he went to Pino's.

I took a quick shower and got dressed casually in jeans and a t-shirt. I didn't even bother with my hair, putting it in a pony tail and throwing a base ball cap over top of it.

I picked up the phone and dialed Eddie's number. After several rings the voicemail picked up. "Hey it's Eddie, you know what to do."

I smiled, remembering what he said to me last night.

"Gazzara, where are you? Call me when you get this." I think I came off a little too needy.

I couldn't help it. Waking up alone was like the night with Ranger all over again. Feeling on top of the world and then it all crashing down when the heartache began in the morning.

I spent most of the morning and some of the afternoon trying to track down Eddie. With no luck I decided to visit the girls at the office.

"Hey" Connie said as I walked into the bonds office. "Look who finally decided to show her face today."

Blah. "Yeah, yeah, I'm here." I grumbled.

Lula charged in from the bathroom. "I've been waiting for you all day girlfriend, where the hell have you been?"

"Long night of poker with the guys last night." That wasn't a total lie.

Looking me up and down Lula exclaimed "Dayumm girl, you're a hot mess! If I didn't know any better I'd say you got some!"

Leave it to Lula to notice something like that.

Connie looked up from her computer screen and eyed me suspiciously. "Hmmm, I think you're right Lula, she does have that glow."

How do they always know?! "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Was it super cop? I thought you was through with his hot ass." Said Lula.

Once again I spoke without thinking. "No, it wasn't Joe." I said then slapped a hand over my mouth.

"I knew it!" Connie screamed. "Who is it?"

I got up to make a run for it. "No one you know, it's something new. I'll tell you if something comes of it."

I high tailed it out of the office and ran to my car. I tried calling Eddie again but got his voicemail. I guess he is really freaked out about last night.

I only had Mooner to pick up today so I headed over to see him and Dougie. I found them sitting on the couch watching re-runs of Friends. "Hey Mooner, you missed your court date, I have to take you to reschedule."

He slowly got up. "Sure thing dudette, but I have to be back in time for I Love Lucy."

I laughed. "I'll try, let's go."

A ride to the police station and a trip to McDonalds later I was back home. Still no call from Eddie. I asked around at the police station with no luck. No one had seen him all day.

I couldn't just wait around all night for him to come back or call, it would just be pathetic. I decided to go to Point Pleasant for a few hours to get my mind off last night. The beach always made me feel better.

**To be continued.

Please review!! (Pretty pweaseeeee)


	4. Chapter's nine through thirteen

**JE owns them all. LUCKY!

Crossing the Line

By:CrimenLiz

Chapter 9

Eddie's POV

I couldn't find Steph anywhere. I finally found my cell phone in between the cushions in my truck. She left me a few messages and the last one sounded kind of sad. I hope she doesn't think I left this morning because I regretted last night. I should have left a note. I'm such a dumb-ass! Shirley called and asked to pick up the boys because she forgot they had baseball games tomorrow at their new school. When I went back to the apartment to find Steph, she was gone. I checked at the Bonds office and the police station and she wasn't there either. Robin told me she had been there earlier looking for me.

"She looked kind of upset about something Eddie. She didn't seem like her usual self. I don't know what was wrong."

Shit. I fucked up. "I don't know either Robin, I'll try calling her again, I hope she's not in any trouble."

She smiled. "Call here if you need anything."

"Sure thing, bye." On my way out the door I decided to call her parents house. I doubted she would be there, but it never hurts to try.

"Hello, Mrs. Plum?"

"Sorry, this is Edna, who is this? Are you a hottie?"

Jesus. Its Steph's grandmother. She's a wild thing. "This is Eddie Gazzara Mrs. Mazur. I'm looking for Stephanie, is she there?"

"Sorry, she's not here, is she in some kind of trouble? Is she out helping that hot bounty hunter with the nice package?"

Gag me. I didn't need to hear about Ranger's package. "No, I don't think she's in any kind of trouble, I just haven't heard from her today. Call me if you hear from her."

I hung up without saying goodbye. I know that's rude, but I have to get a hold of Steph and explain. She probably hates me.

I know! Rangeman always seems to have a tracker on Steph somewhere; maybe they'll know where she is. I'll with the guys.

I pulled up to Rangeman and waved at the guys from the gate. The let me in the garage and I parked and headed up to the control room.

"What's up Gazzara?" Tank said. "Are you here on official police business?"

I laughed. I guess that's what it looks like. "Nah, I was just seeing if Steph was around. She called me this morning and I misplaced my phone, so I called her back and can't get a hold of her."

Tank laughed. "She's not here man. Let me pull up the tracker on her car and see where she is."

He typed some stuff into his computer and a bunch of dots came up on a map. "It looks like she's in Point Pleasant. Her car is parked on Ocean Avenue."

I gave him a questioning look. "Why would she be in Point Pleasant?"

"Beats me, she likes to go there to think. Is she upset about something?"

I sighed. "Last night Ranger came barging in the apartment and got all pissy with Steph. I was comforting her after he left and one thing led to another…."

"I knew it!" he shouted.

"Keep your voice down!" I hissed. I don't want anyone to know. This morning I had to pick up the boys and forgot to leave her a note. She probably thinks I regret what happened, but I don't. I don't think I've ever cared about someone like I care for her. I never realized how much I love her until last night. She gets under my skin like no one else."

I can't believe I'm spilling my guts to Tank. I hardly know him.

He smiled. "She does seem to have that affect on people. If it helps, I think she feels the same way about you. The way you two look at each other says love. I'm actually surprised you guys didn't realize it sooner. Go find her and tell her how you feel, trust me, it'll be worth it."

I grinned. She loves me. "Thanks man, I'll see you later."

I walked out of Rangeman with a huge grin on my face. Time to go find the love of my life.

Chapter 10

Steph's POV

I'm sitting near the water digging my feet into the sand. I came here to get Eddie out of my head, but I can't seem to. Last night was amazing. He made me feel like I've never felt before. With Joe it was always good, but I wasn't always connected. With Ranger it was great, and even though he was connected to me in bed, it was what came afterward that I hated. He wasn't ready for more than a relationship in bed and I'm not willing to wait forever.

But Eddie was wonderful. He was attentive, he made me feel like I as the only woman on earth. Plus he said he loved me. I hope it was for real and not just an in the moment blurt.

The sun was slowly going down over the horizon and it was getting a little bit chilly. Even though it was early June, we were still having some cold nights. A shirt was suddenly draped over my shoulders. I looked up to see Eddie kneeling beside me. Wow, I really wasn't aware of my surroundings.

"How did you know I was here?" I said barely audible.

He smiled. "Tank pulled up your tracker and told me."

Figures I muttered.

His face suddenly got serious. "Steph, I'm so sorry about this morning. I woke up and totally forgot I had the boys this weekend and left in a hurry because I was late."

I breathed a sigh of relief. Wait, where are the boys? "If you have the boys this weekend, where are they?"

"Shirley picked them up earlier, it turns out they have a few baseball games this weekend she forgot about."

"Oh."

"Steph." "Eddie." We both said at the same time.

I laughed. "You go first."

He sat down in the sand beside me and looked me in the eyes. "I wanted to tell you that I don't regret last night. Not one bit. I meant it when I said I love you. I tried to ignore my feelings the past few weeks, but I couldn't any longer last night. When you kissed me it was like something inside me was released. I love you Stephanie Plum. I love you with all my heart."

Tears streamed down my face. "I love you too Eddie. I can't hide my feelings anymore. Last night was the best night of my life. You are amazing."

He pulled me to him and kissed me for all he was worth. We ended up lying down in the sand and kissing for what seemed like forever. I pulled back and laid my head on his chest looking up at the stars. "What do we do now?"

He chuckled. "I don't know, it's been awhile since I've done the dating thing, I'm not sure what to do."

I smiled. "Why don't we stay in Point Pleasant for the night?"

"That's a great Idea. I just have to be back by tomorrow afternoon, I have to work."

"Sounds like a plan, let's go."

We ended up staying at the Tower Cottage Inn a few streets over from the beach. Every time I come to Point Pleasant I want to stay there and never really hand anyone to share it with. The house was beautiful, looking like a mix between a light house and a Victorian house. Our room was the Tower Suite. The woman who checked us in gave us a deal because she didn't have anyone booked for that room all weekend. The room was in the shape of an octagon and had a high ceiling. The bed was big and placed in the middle of five bay windows at the front of the house. The Tower suite was just that, the top of the house. The bed had a dozen pillows and a down comforter. The luxury didn't stop there, the bathroom had a two person whirl pool tub with a small window behind it and had candles lit around it. I must be in heaven.

"I'm thinking we should try out the tub." Eddie breathed into my ear as he put his arms around me.

Great minds think alike. "I second that."

Eddie took his time undressing me, kissing every inch of my body as he was doing it. I did the same to him while the water was running and by the time we got in, my body was screaming for release. I lay back against him just enjoying being in his arms. His hardness was poking against my back and he was kissing my neck. I turned around to straddle him and placed small kisses on his face. "I never want this to end."

He looked up at me with his pale blue eyes. "I love you." He whispered.

"And I love you…." I returned.

We soaked in the tub, teasing each other, but not going any farther than that. We dried each other off with big fluffy towels and crawled into bed naked. Eddie lay facing me cupping my face with his hands. He kissed me long and slow, his lips burning into mine. Our legs tangled together and our hands roamed. "I want you." He groaned into my ear. I took the initiative and let my hand stroke his maleness and guided him to me. That's all it took. He slid into me slow giving me time to adjust to his size. Jesus. This is definitely heaven. We made love for hours, in bed, in the tub, in the shower. We stopped periodically and drank the complimentary champagne and ate chocolate covered strawberries. Sleep didn't come until sometime after three am.

I awoke to the feeling of someone watching me. I opened my eyes and Eddie was staring at me and stroking the hair from my face. "Good morning beautiful." He breathed.

I leaned forward and kissed him soundly. "Mmmm morning."

I looked at the clock. "It's only six am! What are you doing up?"

He chuckled sleepily. "I only woke up a few minutes before you did. I was just watching you sleep, you were so peaceful and beautiful."

"Let's walk on the beach and down the boardwalk before we have to go back to Trenton."

He kissed me. "Ok, let's get ready and eat breakfast first, I'm starving. You know how to work a man's appetite up."

We met with a few other guests and had a breakfast of fresh fruit, Eggs, toast and sausage. I never knew fruit could taste so good with anything other than cake. Eddie and I fed each other fruit off of our plates and I moaned with every bite.

A man across the table cleared his throat. "You two must be newly weds." He said.

Eddie chuckled. "Not yet."

I looked at him stunned. Marriage? I didn't think he would ever want to get married again after Shirley.

He kissed my lips. "Who wouldn't want to marry you Stephanie Plum? You're amazing."

I smiled. "Right back at ya Gazzara. You're pretty amazing yourself."

We walked on the beach hand in hand running our feet over the sand and water. The sun danced over the water and I could feel myself tanning already. Occasionally we stopped to pick up shells and splash the water. There was a photo shop on the boardwalk and decided to get a few photos of us taken. My favorite was one of us kissing, both of our eyes closed. You could see the passion and love on our faces. The clerk offered to frame one for both of us and we agreed. The frames were silver and 'Forever and always" engraved on the bottom.

I couldn't remember being happier.

Chapter 11

Eddie's POV

Since we took separate cars to the beach Steph and I headed back in different directions. It only took us twenty minutes to say goodbye, kissing and petting each other endlessly. I couldn't seem to get enough of her.

I stopped at the apartment and changed quickly for work. I was going to be late, but it's definitely worth it.

I walked into the Trenton Police Department and almost ran into Morelli. "Hey man, sorry about that, I'm late."

He looked at me for a moment and then a huge grin appeared on his face. "She got to you, didn't she?"

I swear I must have blushed. Shit, I'm going soft. "What are you talking about Morelli?"

He laughed. "Well, I couldn't get in touch with either one of you last night and then you come running in here like a bat out of hell. That screams Stephanie Plum to me."

I forgot how well Morelli knew Steph. "Yea, we were together. I met her at Point Pleasant."

He smiled. "Just don't hurt her Gazzara, she's a special woman, she only deserves the best. I'm just sorry I wasn't the one for her."

"Don't worry, I only have her best interests at heart. I promise. One thing though, please don't tell anyone about us. She has enough trouble as it is with the gossip around her, I don't want to add to it."

"My lips are sealed. I know how it is." He turned and walked into his office and I was off to catch some bad guys.

This is going to be a long night without Steph.

Steph's POV

After Eddie left I decided to make a run to the grocery store. Eddie and I have practically eaten everything in the apartment. We were out of the essentials, beer, peanut butter, bread and Cake. It's not very healthy but it sure does taste good!

I picked up a couple extra things, actual healthy food we could cook easily for dinner or for a snack. Eddie was supposed to be moving out into his own apartment but hopefully I could persuade him to stay. I never wanted to live with anyone before. This must be the real thing. Every time I stayed with Morelli, I wanted to run for the hills!

I juggled a few bags in my hands while trying to open up the door. I walked across the room to the kitchen counter and tried to set them down without spilling anything.

"Need some help Babe?" A voice came from the living room.

"Jesus H. Christ Ranger! You scared the shit out of me!"

He chuckled. "Need to be more aware of your surroundings Babe."

"Yea, whatever" I spat, trying to pick everything I dropped.

He crossed the room holding the picture of Eddie and me. I must have left it on the coffee table.

"Something you need to tell me?" he said quietly.

I didn't know what to say. "It just happened. One day we were just friends, and the next it was something more. A lot more. We didn't plan it, and we didn't mean to hurt anyone in the process."

"I know babe. I know. Do you love him?"

I smiled. "Yea, I do. A lot. I didn't think I could ever feel this way about someone."

He smiled a sad smile. "I wish I could have been him Babe. I'll love you forever, but I just can't give you what he can. I hope we can still be friends."

I was almost crying. "You bet your ass we're still friends. You just can't be trying to cop a feel in the ally anymore. Ok? I'll always love you too Ranger. You're one of my best friends; I don't ever want that to change."

He hugged me and whispered in my ear. "Never."

"You can always call if you need anything. Don't hesitate." He kissed me on my forehead and left.

I'm glad he and I can still be friends, it hurts that he won't give me more than an occasional roll in the hay, but we're better off as friends and what I have with Eddie is more than I could ever imagine.

Chapter 12

Steph's POV

It's been two weeks since that weekend at the beach. The Burg vine has been doing its job of passing on the news of the new found relationship Eddie and I have. Some people are even saying we were seeing each other when he and Shirley were still married. But my close friends and family know that's total bullshit. The girls at the office were at a loss for words when I told them about us. They had no idea and never thought in a million years that Eddie and I would get together. Connie just about had a heart attack when one day last week Eddie came in on his day off wearing tight blue jeans and a tight muscle showing blue shirt to match his eyes. They usually see him when he's working and in his uniform. He looked absolutely delicious in the outfit and it showed off his newly formed muscles.

"Afternoon beautiful, he said. Then he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me like there was no tomorrow. There was lots of tongue and moans. Probably from me. When we finally broke apart Connie was fanning herself and Lula was drooling.

This very moment I'm getting ready for the annual Trenton Police Department Gala. Eddie asked me to go a month ago, before we got together. I was putting the finishing touches on my make-up and ready to put my dress on. I got my hair done at Mr. Alexander's and he left it down and parted it over to the side giving me soft curls around my face. My dress was the color of sapphires, long flowing and strapless. It had an empire waste and was made of silk chiffon. I left my makeup understated with soft smokey eyes with little mascara and soft pink lip gloss on my lips.

I accessorized with midnight blue shoes with Swarafski crystals on the straps and matching clutch.

I was twirling around in my dress like a princess when Eddie walked in. "You look gorgeous." He said kissing my lips softly.

I looked him up and down. He had a black tux on with his hair freshly cut and face recently shaven. He smelled like aftershave and soap. I pressed my face to his neck and inhaled his scent. I love the way he smells. It makes me want to rip his clothes off.

He must have been reading my mind. "I bet we have a few extra minutes…."

Hell no! I just got ready! "I don't think so, boy wonder. It took me hours to look like this, and you're not going to mess it up."

We arrived at the gala relatively early. We were meeting Joe and Robin for drinks in the hotel lobby.

"Cupcake, you're looking pretty good." Joe said as we sat down at the small table. Robin punched him in the arm.

"Ow! I told you, you looked good too!" He whined.

Eddie and I laughed. "Let's get some drinks, shall we?" Eddie said waving the waitress over.

We had a few drinks, and then people started pouring in and decided we should head to the ball room to our table.

The annual gala helps raise money for underprivileged children of New Jersey. I came with Joe a few years ago, but left early after we had a fight. Hopefully this year will be better. Our table was right next to the Rangeman table and we chatted back and forth with Tank, Lula and the rest of the guys. Ranger was there with a busty blonde by his side. He seemed to be having an ok time. He stole a few glances me and smiled.

Awards and checks were given out, while we ate. The food was to die for, especially the dessert. Eddie and I each had something different, me with chocolate cake and him with berry cheesecake. We took turns feeding each other and I think making everyone else at the table jealous. Carl and Big Dog were there with dates I didn't know and Joe with Robin. The boring part of the night was over and a band started playing prompting people to dance.

A gorgeous woman I recognized as a local singer took the stage. She began to sing "Baby I love your Ways" by Peter Frampton.

"Shadows grow so long before my eyes  
And they're moving across the page  
Suddenly the day turns into night  
Far away from the city but don't hesitate  
'Cause your love won't wait hey  
Ooh baby I love your way every day  
Wanna tell you I love your way every day  
Wanna be with you night and day"

Eddie held his hand out to me. "Let's dance beautiful."

I smiled back at him and took his hand. We began to move to the music playfully.

"Moon appears to shine and light the sky  
With the help of some fireflies  
I wonder how they have the power shine shine shine  
I can see them under the pines  
But don't hesitate 'cause your love won't wait hey  
Ooh baby I love your way every day  
Wanna tell you I love your way every day  
Wanna be with you night and day uh yeah"

We swayed back and forth not really going by any certain dance. He whispered sweet nothings and jokes in my ear making me laugh out loud. I know people were staring at us, I could feel eyes on me. I know Eddie noticed too, but he just held on to me tighter and began to sing the lyrics to me.

"But don't hesitate 'cause your love won't wait  
I can see the sunset in your eyes  
Brown and grey and blue besides  
Clouds are stalking islands in the sun  
Wish I could dry one out of season  
But don't hesitate 'cause your love won't wait hey  
Ooh baby I love your way every day  
Wanna tell you I love your way uuhh  
Wanna be with you night and day  
Ooh baby I love your way every day  
Wanna tell you I love your way uuhh  
Wanna be with you night and day"

Soon the song was over and we headed back to our table for a drink. Eddie excused himself and went to the bathroom.

I don't know how this night could get any better.

**Steph's Dress**

.com/S/3001192?refsid=256345&refcat=0%7e2376776%7e2378685%7e2380947%7e2380968&SourceID=&SlotID=1&origin=related

**Steph's Hair**

Chapter 13

Eddie's POV

I made the excuse of going to the bathroom to get out of there. I don't know if I can do this. It might be too soon.

One thing I do know is that I love Stephanie Plum with all my heart. Now it's time to grow some balls and get a grip.

You can do this. Joe walked up to me and patted me on the back. "You ok Gazzara? You're looking a bit pale."

I hope I don't look that bad. "I'm alright, might have had too much to drink. I'll be fine."

He must have bought it because he headed back to the ball room. I checked with the band to make sure everything was set and went in the same direction as Joe.

Here goes nothing.

Steph's POV

Eddie came back to the table just as the band started to play a Taylor Swift song. I think it's called "Love Story."

(Play this video for this chapter.)

.com/watch?v=z4xmxb9K8RI

"We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.

See the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd  
and say hello;"

We slowly walked onto the dance floor and held me in one of the stances we learned when we took dance lessons as kids.

He placed a hand on my shoulder and clasped the other one with my own. We glided to the music weaving in and out of the other couples. I knew all eyes were on us, the Burg is still not used to us together. We've had more time to get used to it than they have.

"Little did I know  
that you were Romeo; you were throwing pebbles,  
and my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
And I was crying on the staircase,  
begging you, 'Please, don't go.'

And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
it's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'"

Eddie must have decided to bypass our dance training because he pulled me closer and put his hand on my lower back. I looked up at him and he smiled placing a light kiss on my lips. I rested my head on his shoulders, content to be in his arms.

"So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew.  
So close your eyes; escape this town for a little while.  
'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter,  
and my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet,"  
But you were everything to me; I was begging you, 'Please, don't go,'

And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
it's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'"

The woman singing climbed down the stage stairs and began walking into the crowd. Hmm, I wonder what she's up to.

"Romeo save me; they're tryin' to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid; we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'

Oh.

I got tired of waiting,  
wondering if you were ever comin' around.  
My faith in you was fading  
when I met you on the outskirts of town.

And I said,  
"Romeo save me - I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think-"

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said,"

She stopped in front of us and handed Eddie the Microphone. What the hell?

He pulled something out of his pocket, knelt down and started singing:

_**"Marry me, Juliet. You'll never have to be alone."**_

As he sang he opened a black jewelry box revealing a simple emerald cut diamond ring. OH MY GOD! Tears streamed down my face and I know I had a big goofy grin on my face.

_**  
I love you and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress;  
it's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'"**_

He finished the verse and handed the microphone back to the woman and she finished the song.

He smiled. "I love you Stephanie Plum, will you be with me for always?" he said as he slipped the ring on my finger.

I grinned, tears still running down my face. "Yes, yes, yes! I'll marry you Eddie!" I threw my arms around his neck and said "I love you!"

He picked me up and spun me around. By now everyone was standing and applauding. People had their phones out taking pictures and making calls. And the rumors begin.

I looked out into the crowd and saw the faces of my stunned friends. Everyone at our table was clapping and cheering. Especially Joe, Big Dog and Carl. I suspect they might have known what was going on. I looked to the next table and saw Rangers face. He had a sad smile on his face. I smiled back at him and he gave me a full what smile. I saw him mouth "Proud of you Babe." He will always hold a special place in my heart.

Joe was the first to congratulate us. "Way to go Gazzara! I can't believe you pulled that off! You're going to be the talk of the town for months!"

I was standing with my back to the crowd of dancers but I could feel someone watching me. I turned around searching for the culprit. My spidey sense was out of control and I had a bad feeling. How could I have such a bad feeling on the best day of my life? Eddie had his arm around me and felt me tense up. "What's wrong Steph?"

I sighed. "I don't know, something doesn't feel right."

He gave me a pained look. "Steph, is this is too sudden for you, you can just say no, I'll understand."

I grabbed him and kissed him. 'No, no. That's not it. I just feel like there's someone watching me."

His shoulders relaxed. "I'll have one of the guys on duty check the crowd out." He walked away to find someone on duty.

It made me feel a little better, but I still kept looking around. Ranger caught my eye and lifted his eyebrow, asking what was up.

We still have an ESP type connection and I just let my eyes sweep the room and he understood. Just as he got up to come toward us I felt something hit me in the back.

Shit, that hurt. What the hell? My vision started to blur and everything began to go black. The last thing I heard was Ranger saying "Steph's been shot, call 911!"

Then everything went black.

*To Be Continued….

Review!


	5. Chapter 14

DisclaimerI own nothing, JE owns everything. Im not making any money off of this story, unfortunately!

**Warningthis is neither a babe nor cupcake. Im kind to both.

^^A BIG thank you to , my partner in crime. Thanks for being a great friend. I couldnt have finished this without you!

Crossing the Line

Chapter 14

Eddies POV

As soon as I heard the shots ring out I surveyed the room trying to figure out where they came from. I didnt have time to because I suddenly heard Ranger screaming Someone call 911, Stephs been shot!

The room was in utter chaos, people running towards the exits, while others were rushing to Stephanies side. I couldnt get to her fast enough. I fell to my knees in front of her. Steph, can you hear me? Oh please Steph, I cant lose you now.

Ranger was holding his tux jacket over the wound, trying to keep her from bleeding everywhere. Shes unconscious Eddie. The EMTs are in their way in. He seemed eerily calm. I dont know how he wasnt freaking out like I was. Im usually calm and collected, but the thought of losing Steph was more than I could bear. Wait. Who would shoot Steph? None of her skips would be able to get in here unannounced. I stood up and looked around and noticed a commotion by the door leading outside the banquet room. Morelli and several of Rangers men had a woman detained.

She was shouting at the top of her lungs. That slut had it coming! She was trying to take my kids from me!

No, it couldnt be. Shirley?

She looked straight at me. This is your fault Eddie! I wouldnt have had to do this if you just stayed away from her like I told you! Shes trying to take my babies from me! No one will ever be their mother except for me! Do you hear me Eddie! No one!

Ive never seen Shirley act this way, not even when she told me she was leaving me.

By now the EMTs had Steph on a stretcher rolling her towards the ambulance outside the hotel.

Ranger motioned me towards the ambulance doors. You go ahead in the ambulance, the guys and I will meet you at the hospital. I still hold her power of attorneyIll have it transferred over to you when we get there.

As we drove away, I could see Morelli putting Shirley in the back of a squad car. How did I go from being on the top of the world to almost losing everything?

The doctors removed the bullet from her back. It missed her lungs by an inch. They said she was incredibly lucky it didnt do more damage.

Its been two days since the incident and Steph still hasnt woken up. The doctors have kept her in a drug induced coma so that she can heal properly.

Shirley was immediately taken into custody and charged with attempted murder. When questioned further she admitted that leaving me had been a mistake and she wanted Stephanie out of the picture so that she could get me back.

Theres no way in hell Id ever get back with her now. She practically ripped my heart out and stomped on it when she left me taking my boys. In a way Ill always love her, but Im not _in love_ with her anymore. I love Stephanie Plum with all my heart and cant wait to spend the rest of my life with her. Now all she had to do was wake I hope she wakes up. I dont know what Ill do without her.

I could hear people talking softly, but when I opened my mouth to say something I couldnt. Something was stuck in my throat preventing me from speaking. I must be in the hospital; I can smell the familiar antiseptic and hear the beeping of the machines.

Great, just great! I wonder what happened this time. Did someone bomb my apartment? Did someone shoot me? What the hell happened?!?

Crap. Its all coming back to me now. The ball, the proposal, and the sudden pain in my back.

Some son of a bitch must have shot me! I dont remember having any out of the ordinary skips lately...who could have shot me?

My eyes fluttered open and I could see Eddie slumped over in a chair asleep. I looked over to the other side of me and saw my dad reclined back in a chair reading the paper.

I moved my arm slightly and touched his knee. He immediately jerked up and threw the paper aside.

Hey Pumpkin, Its good to see you back to the land of the living.

I guess there must have been a change in the machines because a nurse glided through the room and began to speak to me softly. Dont try to talk dear. Just take a deep breath and dont release it until I have the tube out of your throat. It will only hurt for a moment.

Obviously she didnt know Ive been through this before. I could do this stuff in my sleep!

Eddie awoke with a start at the sound of the nurse and my father talking. He jumped up and was at my side at once. I thought I lost you Steph. He said choking up. There were tears in his eyes and a smile on his face.

I cracked a half smile. You cant get rid of me that easily Gazzara. Youre stuck with me forever.

He gave me a wary laugh. Youre stuck with me too.

I looked around and found that my dad had left. He must have gone to get my mom and grandma.

As much as I wanted to sit here and chat about how we were stuck with one another, I want answers.

How did I end up here? Whats wrong with me? When can I go home?

He looked nervous. Whoa, slow down. Ill answer all your questions; you just cant get yourself worked up.

You were shot in the back just after I proposed.

I grimaced. Which one of my skips was it? Was it Richards? He kept threatening to kill me, but I didnt think he was serious.

He began playing with one of my curls. It was Shirley. She thought you were trying to take the boys away from her.

My mouth nearly dropped to the floor. What? Why would she think that? Ive only been around them a few times since you two split up.

He frowned. I wondered the same thing, but she admitted to the detectives on the case that she was jealous of you and wanted to get back together with me. Shes in jail awaiting a trial for your attempted murder. No one would post her bail. Not even Les Sebring would bail her out. He said that anyone who would try to kill you isnt worth bailing out.

I guess its always the person you least expect. I tried to feel bad for her, but I couldnt. She tried to kill me and it seems she didnt feel one ounce of remorse.

My mom is probably ironing everything not nailed down. Eddie must have sensed my worry because he took my hand in his and squeezed reassuringly. Your mom isnt freaking out Steph. Shes down in the cafeteria getting some coffee with your grandma. She actually called up Shirleys mom and gave her an earful. I dont think anyones going to give you trouble.

I blew a sigh of relief. Thats a first for my mother. She never defends me.

Wait, what about the boys? Where are your boys Eddie? Do they know about their mother? I said frantically.

Theyre at my parents. As soon as you get out of here, well pick them up. Shirleys new beau apparently doesnt want anything to do with the situation. He dropped them off at the police station before running for the hills. Cant say I blame him. When you get out of here, well find a place that will fit all of us.

Wait. He still wanted to be with me? After I caused his family so much hardship?

He laughed. Crap, I must have said that out loud!

Of course I still want to be with you. I want to marry you, I want to see your belly grow with my child, and I want us to be together forever. Im in love with you Stephanie Plum. Youre stuck with me.

By now I had tears running down my face. I love you Eddie.

He bent down and placed a soft kiss to my lips. Its not going to be easy, but well get through it. Im glad I crossed the line with you.

The end

Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed this story! I had fun writing it!

There may be an Epilogue in the future; it depends on how long it takes me to finish my other stories.


End file.
